Eirros
Eirros was the ninth nation in Voldrania, and the first nation recognized by the Council outside the original eight. The nation was founded by Errick Ohn, who set out from Akarv in 39 AE to explore and settle the virgin landmass south of Primaria. Contact with Ohn was mostly lost during this period, with no efforts to reach out by Akarv or the other nations. However, in 50 AE, Ohn reached out to Akarv requesting assistance for their colony. They had been unable to fully provide for their growing settlement, and were entering a famine. While they received limited support from non-political groups, then-president Jeffery Michaels denied official support for several unclear political reasons. This would end up decimating his popularity and losing him the next election. In 54 AE Eirros had regained enough of its composure to begin the formation of a rudimentary government, which was never fully implemented, but resembled an Akarvian democracy nonetheless. In an effort to reconnect with the world, Eirros petitioned for Council recognition, a measure Adam Pyro in Akarv fiercely supported. Making up for the mistakes of Michaels, Pyro gave Eirros as much support as he could, and Eirros was eventually recognized by the International Council of Voldrania. Despite now being a close ally of Akarv in the near war, Eirros focused mostly on its people and its still persisting, but less prevalent, hunger problems. When the plot to remove Akarv from the Council was revealed, Eirros was deemed to not have been part of the discussions. This put Eirros, along with Yoren and Scavoran, in high regards with Akarv, forming an unofficial alliance that never fully held together, as Eirros remained neutral in most ensuing conflicts, such as the Ghernian war in fifty-seven. In early 58 AE, Eirros, in conjunction with Fallnavor, discovered ruins in southern Eirros linked to the Nether, and led a multinational expedition through them, revealing more about the brewing Nether War than was previously known. However, the Equivian official in the expedition was possessed by a Nether Spirit lurking in the area, forcing him to kill an Heran official present. In 58 AE, Eirros took part in a small-scale invasion of Hera, along with Akarv, Fallnavor, and Equis, to stop its new ruler, Undek Mag, from starting another war due to the events of the expedition in Eirros. Eirros and Hera's new leader after Mag's death, Inker Poker, would proceed to nearly declare war on each other due to Eirros' threats to bomb a netherrack vehicle of Poker's resting over Ghernia. However, the ship was destroyed safely before a war could occur. Eirros would continue to focus on its infrastructure, so much that it lost almost all contact with the outside world in the months leading up to the fall of Voldrania. When the evacuations began, very few knew what was going on, and because of this, few survived, and Eirros was destroyed. The few survivors who did make it out found their way to Aea in New Voldrania. Category:Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Aea